


Everyday Everlark

by LitLove



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gadge!Kids, Toast!Babies, Tumblr, other ships, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitLove/pseuds/LitLove
Summary: Collection of my drabbles originally posted on tumblr. Mostly Everlark & Gadge.





	1. Flowers (Everlark)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I know me, I decided to start posting my tumblr-drabbles here right away, or else it gets forgotten and will never be done. ggg
> 
> This first one was for a challenge with @xerxia31 and @thegirlformoverthepond with the prompt " _Flowers_ ".
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as @litlifelover.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

  **F L O W E R S**

* * *

  **Everlark, Rated T**

She eyes the bouquet in front of her as she leans against the counter and sips her cup of coffee. A slight draft comes from the open window, the air still a little chilly. Spring is arriving slowly this year, but Katniss enjoys the fresh air in the morning.

The shuffle of feet to her right doesn't distract her from the flowers on the kitchen island. A moment later Peeta wraps his arms around her and buries his nose into her neck. Katniss can tell he's still tired, but must have woken when he felt the empty bed beside him.

"What are you doing up so early?" he mumbles groggily, though his hands seem already wide awake. Goosebumps appear all over her body, and it's not from the draft. She puts the mug on the counter behind her and turns in his arms.

Instead of letting her answer, Peeta kisses her. Like his hands, his tongue is wide awake as well. This isn't a soft greeting in the morning, this is devouring her whole. Not that she's complaining.

When breath gets thin, Katniss breaks the kiss. He doesn't hesitate to brush his lips over her jawline up to her ear. A deep moan escapes her when he starts to nip at the ticklish spot behind it.

"I found these lovely flowers on the counter," she smiles and her hands slip under the hem of his shirt. "You have any idea how they got there?"

He stops his teasing to take a look at the arrangement on the island. "Hmm," he shrugs with one shoulder, a smirk forming on his lips. "The flower-fairy must've left them last night. Together with raspberry-chocolate cake, if I'm not mistaken." He leans in to continue their kissing, but Katniss gasps at the mention of the cake and rushes over to the fridge.

"Peeta!" she gushes when she sees the beautiful dessert on the top shelf. "Flowers _and cake_. You're spoiling me!"

Instead of an answer he grabs her around the waist and starts to nuzzle her neck again.

"You're in a mood," she giggles, laying her hands on his arms wrapped around her.

"If I promise to bring you cake later, can I convince you to come back to bed?" He sounds mischievous. Flirty. _Happy_.

Katniss laughs out loud, happy herself. She never thought she'd be so _perfectly_ happy. Her laugh turns into a devilish grin when once again she turns around in his arms. Taking the few steps backwards to the counter, she starts to push herself up on it. Peeta catches on fast; with his hands on her waist he helps her get comfortable. At the same time Katniss wraps her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies flush together. She can feel his excitement through their clothes.

"Who needs a bed?" she whispers seductively.

Peeta groans, his hands now roaming over her legs wrapped around him. "Remind me of this the next time I feel guilty about asking your parents to take the kids for the weekend."

Another loud laugh escapes her. "I most definitely will." She starts to rub her center against his erection, a hiss escaping her. Now she's in a mood, too.

"Happy anniversary, wife," he growls at her throat, his stubble deliciously scraping the soft skin there.

"Happy anniversary, husband," she replies, half gasping, her hands buried in his hair. "Can you please fuck me now?"

His answer is his mouth on hers and, with another growl, his hand slipping inside the front of her pajama pants.

_Happy anniversary, indeed._


	2. Meeting the Parents (Gadge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in the mood for some Gadge ... Very short, and totally pointless. hahaha  
> Hope you enjoy. xoxo

* * *

**M E E T I N G   T H E   P A R E N T S**

* * *

**Gadge, Rated G**

Twenty-four Seam Lane looks like every other nice, middle-class, family home in the area: white picket fence, flowers lining the path up to the house, a bright red mailbox with different sets of handprints on them, each in a different color. The lawn is mown, the gutters are clean, and the bushes are trimmed.

Everything about this house shows how lovely the family who lives there must be. It's nothing big, but the details speak volumes.

And still, when the truck stops in front of it and Gale hurries around to open the passenger door to help her out, Madge gets slightly nauseous. Because as lovely the house and its occupants might be, it's the first time she'll meet them. And Madge knows how awkward she can be at first impression.

Like when she met Gale in the canteen and threw her strawberry slushy over him because he accidentally tripped, but to her it had looked like he tried to grab her. In the middle of the day. Surrounded by a hundred other people.

Sometimes her logical thinking simply isn't that … logical.

And now she stands in front of Isaac and Hazelle Hawthorne's house, and her first thought is that she hopes there's no strawberry slushy anywhere in the vicinity. Heaven knows what might happen otherwise.

Katniss had assured her that the whole Hawthorne family is welcoming and nice when Madge told her about the Sunday lunch Gale had invited her to.

"They're like the nicest people I've ever met, besides Prim of course. No idea how they got stuck with the world's most brooding son. And they’re really looking forward to finally meeting you. Gale’s never brought home a girl before."

And Madge _loves_ that fact. She loves _him_ , and knows he feels the same about her. But that doesn't make her less anxious.

"I'm really nervous," she admits when he takes her hand and leads her up to the front door. He smiles back at her, brings their hands to his lips and presses a kiss on the back of hers.

"No need, baby. They'll love you. And just so you know, I think Mom is even more nervous than you."

Madge secretly loves it when he calls her 'baby', or 'babe'. She never thought she'd be one of those girls who like that, and she never did with anyone else before. The one time her high school boyfriend, Paul, tried, she nearly ripped him a new one. But with Gale it doesn't sound like she's property, or like he belittles her. He says it with so much affection she’s come to love it.

They step up to the door. From inside they hear a girl singing along with the radio and two boys arguing. Madge takes a deep breath; Gale gives her the gentle smile he saves only for her.

And then he turns the knob.


	3. Punsh (Everlark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @loveinpanem's July challenge "Adope a Fic/Finish a Fic" over at tumblr. 
> 
> Co-authored with xerxia. Thank you for your words, dear! :D
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: Mentioned violence, resulting in hurt.**
> 
> **Edit** : Because a couple of people were unhappy with this one, I'd like to tag this chapter with **DOMESTIC VIOLENCE**. If you don't feel comfortable with this, please don't read.

* * *

**P U N S H**

* * *

**Everlark, Rated M**

Katniss was slumped in a chair, the painkillers they'd pumped her full of making her light-headed but doing precious little for the pain in her broken hand.

They weren't helping the hurt in her heart either.

"Finnick, where are you?" she grumbled under her breath. The hospital wouldn't release her without someone to take her home, despite her insistence that she'd be fine on the bus. So she sat, fidgeting with the sling that supported her newly-splinted hand, feeling miserable.

She dropped her head into her one good hand, concentrating on her breathing. She wouldn't cry. Not here. She didn't cry when it happened, didn't cry in the cab to the hospital, didn't cry while the doctors and nurses poked and prodded. She wasn't going to cry. At least not until she was home, alone.

It felt like forever before footsteps crossed the room, familiar ones that her mind refused to consider possible until a pair of double-knotted sneakers appeared in her line of vision. She quickly dashed away the few tears that had defied her iron will and fixed her face into a scowl before looking up.

The white tape across his nose was a stark reprimand, faint purple bruising already beginning to snake beneath his haunted blue eyes. She couldn't hold his gaze, instead focussing on his chest, broad and warm, an indy band t-shirt stretched snug. Apparently he'd gone home to change since the incident.

"Here to finish me off, Sweetheart?" she drawled, glancing behind him, praying that Finnick would save her. But of course not.

"Katniss," he sighed; she could hear the exhaustion in his voice. It nearly broke her heart.

"What are you doing here, Peeta?" she asked, her voice tight with barely suppressed emotion.

"I've come to take you home."

She stiffened. "Finnick is going to come." But even as she said it she knew.

"He asked me to come instead."

She shook her head. "No, I'll take the bus."

She stood, but a little too quickly, the drugs and shock making her swoon. His hand on her good arm steadied her. He was always so steadying, so good and just so damned nice, even when she didn't deserve it. She wanted to shrug him off, bolt for the door, but his arm wrapped firmly around her and just for the briefest of moments she let herself sink into his warmth.

"Please," he said softly, and when she finally met his eyes she could see he was afraid she'd refuse him again. So she nodded.

They walked slowly and silently to his car, the same battered Civic he'd been driving since high school, the car that had been scene to so many of their adventures. He helped her into the passenger seat, even buckling the seatbelt for her. She closed her eyes tightly as he climbed into the driver's side, biting her trembling lip viciously, pain the only thing capable of holding back the sobs bubbling just under her placid surface.

When she reopened her eyes she wasn't surprised to see that he was parking in front of their apartment building. Though she couldn't meet his eyes, she let him help her out of the car, let him lead her up the stairs, that same steadying arm wrapped snugly around her, squeezing away her resolve.

She let him lead her to their couch, the shabby plaid couch they'd bought together from the second-hand store, fresh out of school and high on freedom. Let him give her a glass of water and a pair of pills from the little vial the hospital had discharged her with. Even let him sit beside her, stifling her wince as the shifting cushion jostled her.

He turned and fixed his eyes on her, stormy oceans, daring her to bolt. "I know you were going to hide out at Annie's," he said softly, and she looked away. She hadn't even asked Finnick or Annie about staying with them, yet Peeta had guessed her intentions. "I know you," he whispered. "I know even now you're trying to figure out a way to run." A gentle hand on her shoulder silently asked her to look at him, and she was powerless to resist. "We need to talk about this, Katniss," he said gently, but in a tone that brokered no argument. "Now, before it can fester. Before you can convince yourself that this is worth tearing us apart over."

The pain in his eyes was so raw. And it was her fault, all of it. The tears she'd been fighting for hours finally broke through, wetting her cheeks and tightening her throat. He reached for her, but she reared back, and the hurt on his face made her cry harder.

"No," she gasped. "You can't … after what I did!"

Peeta shook his head, motioning with a hand to his face. "A broken nose?" He shrugged it off as nothing, which made her cry even harder.

"A broken nose isn't _nothing_ , Peeta!" she hiccuped, ignoring for the moment the dull pulsing in her hand, instead searching for a way to get out of this situation - this _conversation_ \- as soon as possible. It hurt enough having to see his half-broken form, but him dismissing the state of his health like that tore her to shreds.

"Katniss, _please,_ " he pleaded, but with a simple shake of her head, she made him stop talking again. Defeated she placed her hands in her lap. Squeezed her eyes closed. Took a couple deep breaths to steady her voice. To stop the hiccups and the tears.

Finally she looked at him again, now seemingly calm, but in reality cut to pieces. The slight shudder in her voice was unmistakeable. "I didn't trust you, Peeta!"

He shook his head. "You just misinterpr-"

"No!" she interrupted him forcefully. "You need to _listen_! I saw that kiss, and instead of trusting you, I snapped and _hit_ you!" She shuddered when she thought back to the moment her arm developed a life of its own. The dull throbbing coming from her splinted hand a constant reminder. "Peeta, _I hit you!_ Not once before in all our years together had you given me any reason to not trust you. And still, today I saw that … that … _hussy_ crawling all over you and promptly assumed the worst. What does that say about me?"

Peeta reached for her again, this time she wasn't fast enough to stop him. The pills made her mind a little slushy and her reactions slower. He held her face in his hands, his thumbs stroked carefully over her cheekbones. She shivered at the contact.

"Stop this, okay?" The pleading she heard in his voice made her sight blurry again. "Katniss, now you listen, and you listen carefully: You had every right to mistrust me."

The sharp intake of air made her dizzy and stopped her from shrugging off his hands and jumping from the couch. "What … what are you-"

"It's my fault you and Prim are fighting," he said, again with so much hurt simmering around him, she couldn't have interrupted him if her life depended on it. "It's my fault you're not even _talking_ at the moment. It's all my fault, because I couldn't hold my _fucking_ tongue, although we agreed on calming down before saying anything. It's _me_ who abused _your_ trust."

He let go of her and buried his head in his hands, leaning on his knees. Everything about him screamed remorse and hurt.

All the fight left her, leaving the guilt, and the pain, and the indecision of what exactly to do next. _Of course_ he felt like it was all his fault, when in reality they _both_ made mistakes. Katniss could see that now.

She could see that the fight between her and Peeta after he confronted Prim with her cheating boyfriend, her younger sister not believing a word and blaming Katniss for everything, hadn't really helped the situation.

She could see the supposed ' _cheating_ ' she witnessed today that made her punch Peeta in the face, was simply the cherry on top. With everything going on in her life an explosion was bound to happen. Katniss had known the overly flirty girl, _Glimmer_ , from before, and she had also known that Peeta had always been his usual friendly and polite self, but never encouraged her. He had told her when Glimmer asked him out and he had declined. Katniss _should have known_ the kiss wasn't initiated by Peeta, and that he stopped it only a second after it had started. But with her feelings in turmoil that split second had been enough for her rage and hurt to take over. Only after she punched him, and the pain in her hand started to register with her brain, did she realize what just occurred. And she fled.

She could also see that no matter how far, or how long, or how often she ran: Peeta wouldn't stop trying to reach her. And she loved him for that. Oh, _how much_ she loved him. But that didn't automatically make her _deserve_ him. This good, precious soul. This wonderful man.

With a loud sigh Katniss leaned back on the couch. She was done running.

"Does it hurt badly?" he inquired, motioning to her wrapped hand, making her smirk. As if she didn't know what he was asking about.

"It does," Katniss answered nevertheless. "What about you?" The faint purple under his eyes had turned into a dark blue by now.

"Like a _bitch_." A slight chuckle escaped him. For the first time in hours she felt her lips form into a smile, but she sobered up quickly.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," she said, the fingers of her good hand coming up and carefully brushing over the bruise under his left eye. For a brief moment he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her touch.

When the deep blue pools of his eyes connected with her silver ones, shining only with adoration for her, she knew they would get through this. "I'm sorry, too. I love you, Katniss."

She leaned her head against his chin and felt his lips softly caress her forehead. "I love you, Peeta."

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and leaned back. Katniss snuggled into his side, her head resting in the spot between his chin and his shoulder, his fingers brushing slightly over her upper arm.

As it got darker outside, they sat there, in their apartment, on their couch, with the lights turned off, in complete silence, but fully aware of the other.

And although they didn't say a word they felt assured they would get through anything life was about to throw in their direction.

Not even a broken nose and hand could change that.


	4. First Sunday Lunch (Gadge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to "Meeting the Parents" (Chapter 2), requested by @hawtsee over on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**F I R S T   S U N D A Y   L U N C H**

* * *

  **Gadge, Rated G**

The first member of the Hawthorne family Madge encounters is the youngest one, Posy. Dark long hair, silver eyes and a slight scowl on her face, Madge could swear Katniss' younger version stands in front of her. Even though she's only ten, young Miss Hawthorne knows how to intimidate someone.

"That's her?" she asks her brother, one brow raised, eyeing Magde from head to toe.

"That's her," Gale confirms, smirking at his sister's attitude. "What did we talk about?"

Posy huffs once, but then straightens up and stretches out her arm.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Posy."

Madge is a little perplexed at first, but quickly reacts and takes the offered hand. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Posy. I'm Madge. Gale told me you're the best soccer player in your year?"

And just like that the young woman gets the sunniest smile she's ever seen. "He did? I mean … I'm okay, I guess." With that she turns around and calls to the others. "They're here!" A second later she hurries away.

"Little Miss Posy is very protective of her brothers, even though she's only half as old as them," Gale whispers in her ear, his lips brushing over the shell, sending a shiver down her spine. It's ridiculous how a simple touch gets her weak in the knees.

"Welcome to the Hawthorne's!" The voice interrupting their intimate moment is deep, very masculine, with traces of humour vibrating through it.

Madge turns to him and sees an older version of Gale. Isaac Hawthorne's hair and beard are still dark, only at the temples, at the chin and along the jawline are the first patches of grey and white visible. His smile is blinding, showing crinkles around his eyes, witnesses of a life full of laughter and happiness. Only the color of them is different, the darkest chocolate brown Madge has ever seen. She imagines they turn black when he's angry.

"Hey, Dad." Gale steps over to his father and they hug briefly. A second later he's back at her side, his hand resting at the small of her back. "This is Madge."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hawthorne," she stretches out her arm, ignoring the nervousness the best she can.

"I'm happy to finally meet you, Madge," Isaac Hawthorne replies, his huge hand swallowing hers completely. "This one," he gestures with his head in Gale's direction, "can't stop talking about you."

"Geez, thanks, Dad," Gale rolls his eyes at him, but a second later gives her a playful wink. She recognizes Mr. Hawthorne's sentence for what it is; to ease her nervous mind.

It's that moment the two other brothers choose to quarrel through the entrance area of the house.

"Give it back!" the younger, nerdier one demands, the glasses he wears sitting askew. He has the same dark hair all of the Hawthorne siblings have inherited, but his complexion is lighter, his body more lanky than the muscular form of his older brothers, and his eyes are - to Madge's surprise - emerald green.

"My turn, nerd," Rory shrugs and keeps a magazine just out of reach of his younger brother. Madge met him before. One evening, a couple of weeks ago, Gale picked him up from Hockey training and the three of them had dinner together. In short, Rory is the three-years-younger version of his brother, less broody, a little shorter, but nearly as broad in the shoulders and quite a bit cheekier.

"Vick! Rory!" Mr. Hawthorne's stern voice interrupts the argument, and Madge sees the flicker of black in his eyes she imagined before. "We have a guest."

Rory rolls his eyes. "You'd think the president's about to come with all the effort you've put in."

Madge can't stop the smile forming around her lips over the similarity between him and Gale at this moment.

"Watch it, Mister! Or the bonfire you want to take Primrose Everdeen to next Saturday is history," another voice interrupts, this time female. When Madge turns she finds herself face to face with Hazelle Hawthorne.

And Madge can see all the things the Hawthorne siblings inherited from their mother: Posy's beautiful dark hair, the shape of Vick's nose, Rory's dimpled smile and Gale's sparkling silver eyes.

Her boyfriend leans over and presses a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Magdalena," Mrs. Hawthorne gushes, before she steps over and gives a surprised Madge a welcoming hug. At first the young woman has no idea how to react, but eventually simply reciprocates. Never before had a welcome been so warm and friendly. "And now come, come. Lunch's nearly ready." The older woman links her arm with hers and guides her into the adjoining dining room. "The strawberry slushies should be cold enough when it's time for dessert."

Madge gasps and turns sharply to Gale. "I can't believe you told them!"

Laughter from all around her booms through the house, and she feels her cheeks turn crimson.

"Ah, don't worry, Madge," Mr. Hawthorne snickers. "If I remember correctly, that day he came home and grumbled about a girl who threw her drink at him because she thought he was about to grab her. I told him he should ask her out the next time he ran into her and didn't look like a pink gummy bear."

"Glad I took your advice there, old man," Gale replies smoothly, one corner of his lips turned up into a smile. Madge has to hold herself back from going over to him and kissing the dimple that appears there. When he wants, Gale Hawthorne can be cute as a button.

"May I throw up now?" Rory gags for dramatic effect, and Mr. Hawthorne slaps him slightly over the back of his head.

"Is strawberry your favorite flavor?" Posy pipes in now. Madge didn't even see her joining them again. She has the silent tread of her brother then.

"It is."

"Cool. Mine, too," the girl grins. "Will you sit with me at lunch?"

Madge beams. "I would love to."

Posy nods once and guides her over to a chair right beside a sunshine yellow table mat.

Next thing she knows the whole family shares Chicken Parmesan and salad, glasses are filled with homemade lemonade, a basket of bread goes around the table. Vick Hawthorne says the prayers, and soon everybody is enjoying their Sunday lunch together.

Gale leans slightly over to Madge and carefully squeezes her hand under the table. "See? I told you. No need to be nervous about anything."

For an answer she presses a quick kiss to his cheek and gives him her best smile, before she takes her first bite of many meals to follow.


	5. Everything's Fine (Gadge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution for **Gadge Day 2017** over at tumblr.
> 
> Many thanks to wonderful **xerxia** for editing this so very last minute. Seriously, I started to write it this morning and asked her about 1.5 hours ago and she immediately worked on it. SHE IS AN ANGEL!!! Many thanks, my dear! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Would love to hear from you! :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Gadge Day!**

* * *

  **E V E R Y T H I N G ' S   F I N E**

* * *

**Gadge, Rated G**

"Gale, it's Monday morning. Sam has gymnastics on Tuesday, and Lily's piano lesson got moved from Wednesday to Thursday," Madge explains, back turned to the busy kitchen, while simultaneously packing lunch for the girls. Her daughters sit in their breakfast nook and playfully argue over who's the cooler Disney Princess. "Wednesday is that information meeting at the elementary school, Friday is the housewarming party at Katniss and Peeta's. On Saturday we promised the girls we’d visit Santa at the mall, _don't you dare have forgotten about that_. Sunday we have the big family lunch at your parents house. Pray tell," she turns around and fixes him with a glare. "When exactly should I make time to bake 200 muffins for your company's charity event?" 

Gale raises his arms in front of him, a gesture of surrender. His wife is super-mom, seriously, he knows that. But even she has her limits. And ever since she started working part time again, she's always grumpy. And constantly complaining about not having enough time for _anything_.

It's not like they _needed_ her to go back to work as a graphic designer, but after staying home and being a fulltime mom for seven years she just _wanted_ to go back. And Gale understands that. He really does. And he supports the decision.

Still, her rant makes him slightly miffed. It's not like she's the only one who is busy. And her schedule wouldn't be as packed as it is if she simply told him once in a while to take over some of the chores. He gets it, she's used to being the one in charge. The one who gets everything worked out, almost never forgets about anything. The one who plans, and organises, and makes things happen.

Madge is not used to having to admit that she’s reached her limits.

"Sorry I asked," he grunts, arms now crossed in front of his chest, leaning against the counter beside the coffee maker. "You loved making them before, so I assumed you would want to do it this year too."

"Well, you assumed wrong," Madge spits, knife in one hand, toast in the other, her glare focused on him.

"Fine," Gale throws back, now pissed too.

It's only then they realize that it got quiet in the kitchen. Both their girls look at them with huge eyes.

"Mommy?" Lily, their younger one, whispers. Her blue eyes brim with unshed tears. While Samantha is the tomboy, Lily is the sensitive one. And when her parents fight she gets quiet and clingy.

"It's okay, baby," Gale answers her. He goes over to her and picks her up. Knows that she needs a hug now, simultaneously taking Samantha's hand and squeezes it once reassuringly. "Mommy and I are just discussing this week's plan and are a little bit at odds with some of the dates. Everything's fine."

He smiles his big smile, the one where one side of his mouth curls up higher than the other and makes a dimple appear. The smile he saves for his girls. For his family. For _her_. Madge first fell in love with that smile, she told him once. He only ever smiles like that for her, he told her then. And now includes their daughters.

Some of the fight leaves them, and they look at each other over their daughter’s back.

"I'm sorry," she mouths to him, he can see the guilt masking her eyes.

"Me, too," he mouths back. He puts Lily back down in her seat, presses a kiss on her head, and then one on Samantha's, before he steps over to Madge, wraps her in his arms, and presses a kiss to the top of her head as well.

Madge doesn't hesitate to sneak her arms around his waist to hug him back. They hear the kids start their arguing about Elsa and Moana anew. The adults chuckle lightly.

"I'll ask Mellark about the muffins. He owns a bakery after all," Gale finally offers as they step away from their embrace. Madge goes back to preparing the sandwiches for the girls, he grabs a mug and fills it with coffee.

He sees her hesitate, but in the end she speaks with a small sigh, her concentration still focused on the bread. "Could you make it work to bring Sam to gymnastics tomorrow? Lily will be at your mom's and I have a deadline coming up."

"Of course," he agrees immediately. "And I'll ask Katniss if she can watch the girls on Wednesday, so we can go to that school meeting together. I know you hate all those insufferable pageant moms. We can make fun of them from the back row."

Madge stops in her movements. Her eyes turn to him, smiling softly. Gale takes a sip from his coffee and winks at her over the rim of his cup.

"I love you," she chuckles.

He leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Love you, too." Then he puts the mug down, and steps over to his daughters. "Need to run. Goodbye, pumpkins. Be good, work hard, stay nice, no swearing. See you tonight."

"Goodbye, Daddy," they chorus, both munching on their muesli.

He brushes his hands over both their hair, then turns back to his wife. "See you tonight, babe." A hurried kiss, and he's gone.

And that's it. They may fight, but in the end they always try to figure a way out. Together.

**xXx**

With a bottle of beer in his hand, Gale lounges on the couch and waits for _Monday Night Football_ to continue after the commercial break. Normally he would meet with the guys to watch, but after this morning's differences between him and Madge, he decided to stay home tonight.  

The girls are asleep by now and Madge is in their home office working on the project she mentioned this morning.  

Forty minutes into the match she steps into the living room and plops down on the couch beside him, her back resting against the armrest. Her bare feet burrow under his thigh. Her white blouse is wrinkled from a whole day of wearing it, a couple small blotches of pasta sauce sprinkle the front. Her hair falls in waves over her shoulders, no longer constricted by the messy bun she wears it when working.

Gale wraps his arm around her jeans-clad legs, his hand holding on to her knee. Without a word he offers his bottle of beer, which Madge declines with a shake of her head. Her hand comes to rest on his forearm, her thumb rubbing softly back and forth. For the next minutes they just sit and watch the game.

"So, I need to talk to my boss in the next couple of days." Madge eventually breaks the silence, eyes still on the screen.

Gale nods, takes a sip. "About the new project?"

"No. That will be done in time. Actually, it's about reducing my hours again."

He stops short, turning his head to look at her. "Come again?"

"I want to cut back," she repeats.

A deep sigh escapes him. He should have known she would react like this after this morning. "Madge, if this is about all the stuff you handle around here-"

She actually smiles when she affirms, "It's not."

Gale isn't convinced, not even when she starts to shake her head. "We figure something out, baby. You were so looking forward to getting back to work …"

Madge shrugs, but her face doesn't change. He takes another sip.

"I had a doctor's appointment this morning while the kids were at school."

The beer nearly goes down the wrong way. Part of it runs down his chin. With a fast gesture he swipes it off, at the same time putting the bottle down on the coffee table and turning to her, grabbing her hand. "Everything ok?"

"Oh, yes! Yes!" she assures immediately, her free hand brushing over his bearded chin. "Just a routine checkup."

He sighs in relief and grabs the bottle of beer again, turning back to his previous position.

"It was scheduled three weeks from now, but I called last week to reschedule."

"And everything's fine?"

"Everything's fine."

She starts to play with his fingers, still with that content smile gracing her features. For a few minutes they don't say a word. He doesn't get where this is heading to. Sometimes his wife simply doesn't make sense.

"Ok? So what has this appointment to do with you reducing your hours, exactly?"

His confusion must show on his face, because Madge laughs out loud, her head thrown back, and her hand covering her brow. She looks young, carefree and happy; she reminds Gale of the college girl he first fell in love with, and who thankfully had been generous enough to give him the time of the day. He can't do anything other than join her in her laughter.

"What?" he chuckles after several moments, still confused about her behavior.

Madge looks up, her smile even broader than before, and with a swift movement slips under his arm and cuddles against his side. He rests his hand under her shoulder blade, and squeezes her tighter against him. Her hands hold on to his face; eyes searching every wrinkle, every spot, every spark. Fingers trailing through the beard at his chin.

She rubs her nose once against it, then presses a quick kiss to the corner of his lips before she finally answers.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Breakfast for Mom (Gadge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny, the collection's name is "Everyday Everlark" and by now my Gadge-drabbles have outnumbered Everlark 2:1. Because I've got another one for you. 
> 
> Short Gadge!family drabble because I saw a pic and simply had to write this ... and well, @xerxia31 told me I should write it, and I tend to listen to her when it comes to this. She's my mentor, after all. ;) Thanks for the edits, dear. 
> 
> That's it, folks. Hope you enjoy, would love to hear from you. Kudos, comments and bookmarks are like rainbows and unicorns. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

  **B R E A K F A S T   F O R   M O M**

* * *

  **Gadge, Rated G**

"Can I have some more bacon, Dad?"

Gale sighs but can't hold back the smirk either. Hunter stands with his plate beside the stove, looking longingly at the pan with the sizzling meat in it.

"You realize we're making breakfast for Mom, right? There won't be anything left if you eat everything I cook, Champ." At the same time he puts two more strips on his son's plate. The boy grins back, one of his front teeth still missing, before digging into the meal. Hunter is the one who reminds him the most about himself at this age: Active, lean and tall, and always hungry.

Molly, his youngest daughter, giggles and interrupts his musings. He looks at the counter to his left, where three of his kids _help_ preparing Mommy's birthday breakfast. The twins sit side by side on top of the counter. Noah still holds the measuring cup they needed for the pancake mix, while Gemma helps the youngest one, who stands on a stool in front of them, taking sips from a glass of water.

"Not so fast, Molly! Or you spill everything on your PJ's," she laughs, and continues trying to keep her sister dry. The older girl is his wife through and through, from her laugh up to the way her hair slightly curls.

"More bacon, please!" Hunter pipes in at that moment, toothless grin in place again.

Gale playfully rolls his eyes, pushes his glasses further up his nose, and puts another stripe of bacon on the plate his son holds out to him.

"It's impossible to sleep in this house," a grumpy voice interrupts at that moment, and the four fair-haired heads of his kids turn to the kitchen entrance. Samantha shuffles into the room and flops down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island, followed by her younger sister Lily.  

"Good morning, sleepyheads," Gale greets his two eldest daughters before he flips another pancake. Sam props her head in her hands, her dark hair spilling wildly around her. By now she's reached an age where it isn't always the easiest to communicate with her. She's fifteen, headstrong and proud the same way he was at her age. And while he was the parent she went to with problems when she was younger, by now Madge is her confidant.

"Mom will be downstairs any minute," Lily announces then, which makes her siblings cry out in excitement. She helps Molly down from the stool, swiftly followed by Gemma and Noah jumping down from the counter and Hunter forgetting all about another piece of bacon. Even Sam picks herself up and joins her brothers and sisters in front of the table.

Gale turns off the stove and places the platters with the food on the breakfast table before he joins his kids. For a couple moments everything is quiet as they listen for steps on the stairs. When they finally hear movement from upstairs an excited whisper falls over them.

"Daddy! The flowers!" Noah remembers then, and Gale hurries into the pantry where he hid the flowers from Madge.

He has just placed them in the middle of the table, when his wife walks into the kitchen.

"Good mor-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they announce all together, a whirlwind of voices and laughter. The younger kids run over to their mother and embrace her all at the same time, nearly pushing her over in their excitement. Her laughter rings like bells through the room.

Sam and Lily follow as soon as the younger siblings make a little room.

"Happy birthday, Mom," Sam whispers and hugs her tightly. By now she's as tall as her mother. Lily wraps her arms around Madge's waist and rests her head under her chin for a moment, repeating the sentiment.

"Look, Mommy!" Molly calls then, her hair spilling out of the ponytail, "Breakfast!" Her eyes sparkle, and she's as hyped as if she'd eaten a whole package of Reese's Pieces.

"I can see that! Thank you, guys!" Madge smiles brightly, and brushes her hand over Sam's head, who has still an arm wrapped around her.

In one harmonic motion the Hawthorne's move over to the table. The kids chatter. Sam helps Molly in her high chair. Lily fills the twin's glasses with orange juice. Hunter announces proudly that he helped with the bacon.

Gale steps over to Madge and wraps her into his arms. Her hands automatically slip under the hem of his shirt at the back.

"Happy birthday, baby!" he whispers and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "Six kids later and you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Nobody's going to believe you turn forty today."

"You're a charmer, Gale," Madge snickers, her cheeks the color of rosebuds. Six kids later and he's also able to still make her blush. She rises on her tiptoes and kisses him again.

"Mommy! The pancakes are getting cold!" Gemma calls then, putting the third pancake on her own plate, before doing the same for her twin brother. Sam cuts one of them in pieces for Molly, Lily finishes filling the last glass with orange juice, and Hunter is munching away on another piece of bacon.

"Well, my loves," Madge smiles at them. "You all outdid yourself. I think this is the best birthday breakfast I've ever had." She sits down in her usual seat, between Molly and Noah. Gale sits down on the opposite side of the table.

"You say that every year," Samantha smirks, before taking a bite from her bagel with cream cheese. Her siblings all confirm this with nods and shouts of _That's true_.

Madge beams at them, her eyes travelling over her family; it makes Gale's heart nearly burst out of love. He winks at her as he takes a bite of bacon, which makes her giggle like a schoolgirl.

He watches her interacting with their kids; helping Molly with her food, telling Hunter to slow down on the bacon, asking Sam about the upcoming Junior Prom.

Taking another bite from his breakfast, he smirks to himself and is happy to be able to say: Six kids later and he's still so very much in love with her.


	7. Dear Santa (Odesta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in 3 parts on tumblr for YIP's Secret Santa 2017 as a present for @thelettersfromnoone (Day 2, Day 4 and Day 8)

* * *

**D E A R   S A N T A**

* * *

**Odesta, Rated G**

It was pretty late at night when Annie finally had the chance to take the letter from the windowsill. She sat down at their kitchen table and listened one last time for her son. When she heard nothing she was assured he finally was really asleep.

She unfolded the paper. Before she started to read, her eyes scanned the artful pictures her son had drawn on nearly every available space. The dog with a bowtie made her grin, and the way he tried to capture his favorite superhero made her giggle slightly. In between stood the text he had dictated to Finnick this afternoon.

" _Dear Santa,_

_how are you? I hope you're doing good. Mommy says it's important to ask about people and how they are doing. And you are a very important person!_

_This year I don't have many wishes, I promise. Also, I really tried to be a good boy this year, but I know it didn't always work. I just don't like broccoli, and maths can be so boring. I'm really sorry._

_My first wish is a dog. I know it's hard to bring me that, because Mommy and Daddy told me you always have to talk with the parents and get their OK before you can get pets for the kids, because pets are a huge responsibility. But I really wish for a dog. I would name him Spot and he would wear a red bowtie._

_And it would be great if I could get a Wonder Woman lunchbox? Wonder Woman is awesome, she's just like my Aunty Kat._

_Also, if possible, a couple matchbox cars? And maybe some Lego Ninjago?_

_But that's it. I promise. Except …_

_I'm not sure you can fulfill this wish at all, Santa, because you would need another OK from Mommy and Daddy, but … could I maybe have a little brother to play with? Or even maybe a sister? I would prefer a brother, but a sister would be alright, too, I guess._

_Now it's really all, Santa. I hope you're still doing good. Mommy said, you always have to wish people a good day when you finish._

_Your friend,  
_ _Ethan Finnick Odair_ "

With a soft smile Annie folded the piece of paper again and placed it back on the windowsill. It would take a couple days before the letter would be gone, depending on how well-behaved Ethan decided to be.

But at least she already knew, at least one of her son's wishes would come true in the next couple months. And she was glad her husband was just as overjoyed about the addition to their family as she had been. Now there was only one question that remained: Would it be a brother or a sister?

**xXx**

Soaked cornflakes fell back into the bowl, one drop of milk slipping down from the edge of the dish.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Finnick asked before he took a bite from his bagel, his eyes fixed on his son sitting opposite of him.

"Nothing," Ethan sighed, listlessly scooping another spoonful of breakfast cereal into his mouth.

"Are you feeling alright, love?" Annie wanted to know then. She reached out and put her hand on his forehead, checking the temperature. Everything felt normal.

"I'm fine, Mommy," he replied, and for a brief moment his eyes traveled to the window. And suddenly Annie knew exactly what was wrong.

"It's been two days, Ethan. Santa will pick up your letter soon, I'm sure."

"Mom's right, buddy," Finnick agreed immediately. "Give it another day or two and the letter will be gone. You were a good boy these last days."

It didn't help to change their son's mood before he left for school. As he walked out of the kitchen, head slightly down, Finnick turned to his wife and whispered, "Maybe Santa will come by this morning?"

Annie whispered a 'Maybe' back and kissed him goodbye.

When Ethan returned from school in the afternoon, his first way led him to the kitchen window. He didn't even have time to say a proper hello, or give Annie the christmas wreath they made in arts and crafts.

But when she saw her son's eyes light up when he saw the windowsill empty, it completely made up for the forgotten greeting.

"It's gone, Mommy!" he whispered, too afraid the letter would mysteriously appear again if he talked too loud.

"Well," Annie whispered back, "Santa must've been in the area. And as Daddy said this morning, you were a good boy these last days."

And suddenly his good mood was restored. With a big smile he hurried back to his abandoned things, grabbed the wreath and held it out in front of him.

"For you, Mommy."

Annie smiled and took it from him.

When Finnick came home in the evening he found a brand new paper wreath dangling from the front door and his son eagerly awaiting his arrival to tell him about Santa _finally_ picking up his wish list.

**xXx**

"Are you alright, Mommy?" His voice was small and vulnerable, and with the added distance between the bedroom where he was standing and the bathroom she was kneeling in, it sounded even more broken.

"I'm alright, Ethan. Don't worry," she called back, before she bent over once more and threw up again.

This morning sickness was really getting to her. Especially now that it lasted way into the afternoons.

Annie flushed the toilet and stepped over to the sink. While she brushed her teeth she tried to think of a way to explain to her son why she threw up the third time in as many days. There wouldn't be any hiding for very much longer.

Originally she and Finnick wanted to tell Ethan about the baby on Christmas Day. In his letter to Santa he asked about a sibling and they wanted it to look like Mr. Claus had made his wish come true. But with these violent bouts of morning sickness she wasn't sure how much longer she could assure her son that this was just a bug.

The front door opened and she heard Ethan rushing down the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy's throwing up again," he called while throwing himself into Finnick's arms.

"Oh no! Poor Mommy. Let's go check on her," her husband answered and a moment later she heard his footsteps on the stairs. She turned the lights off and left the bathroom.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead when he stepped into the bedroom, their son still in his arms. They looked at each other, and without a word they walked over to their bed and sat down, Ethan in between them.

Finnick took her hand in his, his smile reassuring. He knew this situation made her a little anxious.

"Is Mommy sick?" the boy interrupted the moment, both adults turning to him.

"No, Mommy isn't sick," his father answered, "But we have to tell you something, and we hope you're going to be happy about it."

If possible, the boy's eyes widened.

"The reason Mommy hasn't felt so well these last few days is because her body needs to adjust to the new situation. You see, before babies arrive they need to grow and gain weight. And for that they need a safe place. And that safe place is in Mommy's belly. So, sometimes the belly is a little upset because now it needs to share the space with the baby, but that will hopefully be over very soon."

Ethan listened intently to his father, before his eyes flickered to Annie's stomach. "There's a baby in there?"

"Yes," she smiled, brushing her hand through her son's hair. "So in a couple months you're going to be a big brother. How do you like that?"

Instead of an answer the boy wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and laughed. The anxiousness she'd felt only moments before got washed away with every delighted little laugh from her son. She looked up and Finnick beamed down at her and Ethan.

After a couple moments the boy pulled away and turned to his father.

"Daddy, can you help me?"

They looked at him with confusion, but Finnick simply nodded. "What do you need help with, buddy?"

Ethan beamed at his parents. He reminded Annie so much of Finnick it nearly made her burst with joy.

The boy hurried off the bed and to the door. He turned around when none of the adults made any move to join him.

"Come on, Daddy. I need to write Santa a Thank you card. I asked for a brother or a sister, and he gave me the present and it's not even Christmas yet!"

He ran down the stairs to the living room where all his crayons were stored, calling up to his father once again to hurry up.

"You're alright?" Finnick asked before following his son. Annie simply nodded and smiled, brushing her hand over his cheek once. "I'm perfect."

**FIN**


	8. Christmas Shopper (Gadge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in 3 parts on tumblr for YIP's Secret Santa 2017 as a present for @thelettersfromnoone (Day 11, Day 13 and Day 15)

* * *

  **C H R I S T M A S   S H O P P E R**

* * *

  **Gadge, Rated T**

_Chicken pox sucks_ , Madge thinks as she steps into the huge sports goods store instead of one of the fashionable boutiques. The entrance even reminds her a little of _Macy's_ , where she normally would be right now. At least there's a huge Christmas Tree, decorated in gold and white.

She checks the sheet full of instructions again and turns to her right. Even before she left she decided to start with something remotely familiar.

So, first stop: sports shoes.

Ten minutes later she wants to rip that stupid sheet apart. Who would have thought sports shoes could be this complicated? Why isn't there just one shoe for everything? No. You've got shoes to play basketball, to run, to bike, to golf, to climb, to play tennis. There were even separate shoes for walking. _Walking_!

She misses her high heels. She's fabulous when it comes to those.

But a job is a job, so after some grumbling Madge dives in head first.

Halfway through the morning she's way behind schedule, which is a first for her. In all her years she's now working for Kringle Enterprises, she never was behind schedule.

_Chicken pox sucks so much_ , she whines in her head, but at the same time steps up to one of the employees. It's time for some charm speak, a fantastic invention from the _Christmas Magic Department_ to ensure that Santa and his helper don't get into trouble on their trips and people forget about the encounters afterwards.

"Excuse me, Ginger," she addresses the blonde woman folding and sorting shirts at a nearby table. "Would you be so kind and get Mr. Hawthorne for me?"

"Of course, Miss Undersee," the girl replies without hesitation and hurries away to get the owner of the store.

When Katniss gave her the list the previous night she warned her. "Gale Hawthorne is the one you'll need to ask for help. There's no one near as capable as him. But be careful, charm speak doesn't work on him. I have no idea why." After that she continued putting anti-itching-tincture on the spots all over her body. Those awful Chicken pox came really at the worst possible time.

"Miss Undersee?" a deep voice interrupts her thoughts, and as she turns around she can't help the slight blush that rises in her cheeks. _Fantastic_ , Madge thinks, _Katniss didn't tell me he looks like a Greek God_. A brooding, slightly dark one, but a god nonetheless.

She shakes herself out of her inappropriate musings and offers her hand. Although Katniss warned her, Madge tries to use charm. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hawthorne."  

Instead of his features softening, his brows knit together more tightly. He totally ignores her outstretched hand.

"Where's Katniss?"

Okay, she should have listened. Charm speak isn't working, and although she knows it's impossible, it somehow feels like he knows what she was trying to do. But nevermind, she can achieve her goals the old fashioned way as well.

"Chicken pox," she replies. "The Department sent me this year. I'm normally in _Beauty & Fashion_."

"I figured," he murmurs under his breath, but Madge hears it clearly. And it pisses her off.

Because she's an exceptional shopper. She won the "Northstar Award" for Best Shopper of the Season four years in a row (a first in the history of the Northpole). Madge Undersee was _born_ to be a Christmas Shopper. And not even a grumpy, rude, sexy (No! Wait! Where's this coming from?!) store owner would change that.

"Listen, Mr. Hawthorne," she therefore answers politely, but also confidently, "she gave me the list, I checked it twice, I found out who's been naughty and nice. And now I'm gonna shop here, and I would appreciate your help. So, let's start with …" she grabs the list from her purse, concentrates so hard on the paper she misses the smirk playing around his lips, and reads out the next bullet point, "… golf clubs."

**xXx**

The following year Mr. Kringle asks Madge to take _Sports & Outdoors _ again. Katniss' due date is three weeks before Christmas, and Santa just doesn't want to risk his favorite chocolate chip cookies burning because his head baker is constantly worried about his wife.

"But … _Beauty & Fashion-_"

"Trust me, my dear," Santa interrupted. "Cashmere did a wonderful job last year, as did you in _Sports & Outdoors_. It would help me a lot." He smiled at her, his cheeks round and red, his beard white as snow, and held out a candy cane for her.

So, _of course_ she said yes. There's probably not a single person who has ever said no to something Santa Claus asked them. Which also resulted in her standing in front of _Hawthorne's Sporting Goods_ again, in her purse yet another list, courtesy of Katniss.

Taking a last deep breath Madge steps into the shop. This year the tree is blue and silver. Just like the year before she turns right again. Good thing this year she's prepared for what awaits her.

Or at least she thought she was prepared, because when she turns a corner she's surprised to find Gale Hawthorne casually leaning against a rack full of snow hats and beanies.

"You're late," he greets her, half a smirk around his lips.

Although they didn't have the best of starts the previous year, in the end they worked pretty good as a team. Gale knew all about the functions and extras of the things, while Madge watched out for the fashionable side. The after-season statistics even showed that _Sports & Outdoors _ surpassed expectations last year.

It earned her Award No. 5, not to brag.

"I'm five minutes early," Madge deadpans, one eyebrow raised.

Gale ignores her sass. "Katniss is sick again?"

"She's on office duty this year. Her due date is in three weeks." She ruffles through her bag, just to annoy him a little. Because she knows that he knows that the list she's _searching_ for is only one hand movement away.

"As delightful as it is to watch you trying to annoy me with your unnecessary list search, I actually have other things to do, too. So if you want to be difficult I'll get Claudius for you and he can help you the rest of the day."

"Promises, promises," she singsongs, but fishes out the list at the same time. "Don't get your panties all twisted up."

He actually snorts in amusement at that, and she hurries past him so he doesn't see the small smile around her lips. When she's honest with herself, she enjoys their banter far too much.

"What's first?" he asks and falls in step beside her.

She checks the list. "Ski underwear."

Gale nods, and Madge nearly gasps when she feels one of his hands on her lower back, guiding her in the right direction.

"Whose panties are all twisted up now," he chuckles. She glares back, but decides to simply ignore his comment for the time being.

For the rest of the morning they work on the list. They go from _Ski underwear_ to _Climbing gear_ , over to _Basketball baskets_ and _Walking poles_. By noon Madge puts the list down and declares she'll grab some food before she continues with any shopping.

"Would you like to go to lunch?" Gale asks, the smirk back around his lips.

Madge rolls her eyes. "Isn't that what I just said?" She wraps her scarf around her neck and hoists her purse on her shoulder.

He shakes his head, amusement clearly noticeable in his voice. "Actually, I was asking if you want to grab lunch. With me."

For a split second she stops in her movements, but quickly resumes putting on her gloves as if nothing had happened. She's thankful her back is turned to him so he can't see the blush rising on her cheeks, nor the smile breaking out on her face without her consent. She shouldn't be this delighted about the question. Least of that it's asked by him.

But she is.

"Well, okay?" she therefore agrees, not sure what to make of all of this.

Gale steps up to her, his hand again on the small of her back. This time it doesn't catch her by surprise. "You like Thai food?"

Madge turns her head and looks at him. "I love Thai."

This time she makes sure he sees her smile.

**xXx**

By the next year Madge has accepted that she's no longer the _Beauty & Fashion _ girl, but actually has taken over _Sports & Outdoors_. Katniss' daughter Remy is cute as a button; a happy, lively baby. She's such a whirlwind that Katniss decided to cut back on her hours significantly, which also resulted in her being constantly on office duty. Therefore Madge is now chief shopper in Katniss' former domain.

As she enters the store the third year in a row, Madge can't help the butterflies in her stomach swirling like mad. It's cold enough outside to explain her red cheeks away, but it doesn't help her with the smile she feels her lips forming. _Damn it_ , she thinks, _he's going to be obnoxious about it_.

"Aw, Princess. I knew you would miss me," his voice rings in her ears, slightly mocking with a lot of amusement mixed in.

"If I ask one of your employees how long you've been standing here waiting, who's gonna be the embarrassed one then?" Madge counters while she turns around to look at him.

Gale actually laughs out loud, she hasn't heard that before. It's surprising how much it suits his normal broodiness. Although, she has to admit, the broodiness only made an appearance in her first year working with him, and was nearly nonexistent last year.

He hasn't changed at all, except for the playful glint in his eyes. Together with some other emotion, which she somehow can't put her finger on. Acceptance, maybe?

They start on the list, just like the years before. By now they already know how the other works, often not even needing words anymore to understand what the other means. The surprise on the employees' faces watching them interact goes unnoticed by them.

Morning turns into noon, and noon into evening.

"I'm starving," Madge announces at some point, two different pairs of ski socks dangling from her hands.

"We should check in the back if something's left in the kitchen," Gale suggests, at the same time pulling the socks from her fingers and throwing them back on the counter.

Madge doesn't protest. They were so engrossed in their work they missed lunch, and she gets grumpy when she's hungry. He guides her to the door with the sign " _Employees Only_ " on it. The hand on her lower back doesn't take her by surprise anymore, instead a warm feeling rushes through her. She likes how it makes her toes curl, just like the cinnamon cringles Peeta makes back at Northpole.

After a couple turns they arrive at a surprisingly homey kitchen. Lots of seats available, with cushions and blankets. Is that a fireplace in the corner? How on earth did he get the permission for _that_?

"We have leftover pizza, a beefsteak sandwich or yogurt," Gale explains, which makes her turn away from the fireplace. He leans halfway into the fridge and Madge simply can't help it. Seriously, she's only human (well, half-human half-elf, but who's asking) and his ass looks delicious in those jeans. She bites her lip to keep the moan from slipping out.

"Madge?" he turns around abruptly, and she knows she hasn't averted her eyes fast enough. If she weren't sure, the wink he gives her is proof enough. He leans casually with one arm on top of the fridge door, and _Santa help her_ , but she's certain he knows how this accentuates his broad shoulders and lean hips. "Like what you see?"

"You know, my dad actually wears the same brand," she tries to deflect, her treacherous cheeks burning. "Didn't know you were into old man pants."

Gale chuckles and steps in her direction, the fridge door closing automatically behind him. Madge silently gasps. She stares nervously, watches his movements until he comes to a stop directly in front of her. Averting her eyes isn't even a possibility. Kinda like breathing.

For a couple moments they just stand and stare at each other.

And then he actually smiles.

"Now, look at that," he murmurs, and when Madge raises one eyebrow in question, he simply points with a finger to the ceiling.

And there it hangs. That cursed mistletoe. Her elf-blood doesn't allow her to step away now. Not that she actually wants to step away … unfortunately. There's no longer any denying it, she has to admit that she's insanely attracted to Gale Hawthorne, bane of her existence. But if this is just some kind of joke to him-

"It's tradition, Madge," he interrupts her thoughts yet again, and the smile somehow turns into a shy frown.

If later asked they can't say who leaned in first. One second they’re looking at each other and the next she feels herself pinned against the wall behind her, his face cradled in her hands while he holds on to her hips.

They kiss each other breathless, a constant give and take with neither of them surrendering. Lust crashes over them like a wave, paired with want, and heat, and need. She feels like she’s on fire, his scruff tickles the skin of her face and she buries her hands into the short hair at the back of his head; presses her body tighter to his. It makes him moan into her mouth and with a swift motion her legs are suddenly around his waist and his hands are holding on to the back of her thighs. She wraps her arms around his neck to hold on better.

_He tastes like butterscotch_ , runs through her head at some point, but the swirl of his tongue makes her toes curl and the thought vanishes as fast as it came.

When the heat of the moment slowly morphs into softer caresses they pause and take a deep breath. He takes a small step back, her feet slip back to the floor, her arms fall from around his neck; her eyes still closed. She holds on to his shoulders, while he brushes some stubborn strands of hair behind her ears. Her fingers curl into the fabric of his flannel shirt.

Another of his chuckles interrupts the silence and her eyes shoot open. But she doesn't see any malice in his features. Instead she's finally able to pinpoint the other emotion glinting in his yes. The one she wasn't able to recognize before: Tenderness.

"I still can't believe you tried to use charm speak on me the first year."

Madge gasps. Did she just hear correctly? "What … why … how do you know about charm speak?" Thank Santa there's a wall behind her, or she might've stumbled down out of surprise.

Gale laughs out loud again, the sound still foreign, but already so dear to her. "You still haven't figured it out?"

Madge raises a single eyebrow and deadpans, "Would I have asked then?"

He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss underneath her ear. His breath brushes over the sensitive skin of her neck, makes her shiver in excitement. "Madge, I once was one of Santa's Christmas shoppers myself," he whispers.

Before she can think of a good reply, Gale is kissing her again.

_Well_ , Madge muses, _maybe_ Sports  & Outdoors _was exactly what I needed after all_.

And then her brain shuts up. All sensible thoughts have vanished, and there's only one thing left to do for her. Return his kiss.

**FIN**


	9. Miss Me, Miss Me (Everlark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in 3 parts on tumblr for YIP's Secret Santa 2017 as a present for @thelettersfromnoone (Day 17, Day 19 and Day 21)

* * *

  **M I S S   M E ,   M I S S   M E**

* * *

  **Everlark, Rated T**

"I'm not gonna make it, I'm _so_ sorry."

Even before he picked up his phone and saw the picture of the both of them flashing on the screen, Peeta had somehow known she wouldn't be able to get back in time.

 _Wine & Dine Magazine _ had called two days ago. Some issue with their Thanksgiving Special Edition. The pictures of the turkey somehow ended up online and couldn't be used anymore. A horror scenario for the Magazine, and tons of extra work for a Food Stylist like Katniss was one. It felt a little ridiculous to him, if he was completely honest. Pictures of cooked turkeys couldn't exactly be compared to a leaked script of an upcoming episode of a hit show, but what did he know? Maybe turkey pictures were state secrets in the publishing world.

In the end it came down to Katniss rushing out of his apartment, driving over to her own, packing quickly and leaving with the first available flight to fabulous Las Vegas.

Yesterday, when they talked via facetime, she admitted that the issue was far worse than she expected, and that time was short measured. Although it was three weeks before Thanksgiving, editorial deadline was set for that evening. The Special Edition actually had to go out _before_ the feast, or people wouldn't be able to take the magazines suggestions into consideration.

"Don't worry, love," he assured her, at the same time blowing out the candles on the table. "You got delayed in Chicago. Nobody could have foreseen that."

He heard her sigh through the phone. "Still. It's our anniversary, Peeta. I was looking forward to our dinner." She paused for a second and he got the feeling she was contemplating saying the next thing or not. In the end she swallowed her doubts and whispered, "I had a special surprise for you."

It made him smile. Katniss wasn't one for big gestures, he knew that. It was with seemingly everyday things she showed her affections. Buying a new bottle of his aftershave when he was nearly done with the old one. Placing a towel fresh out of the dryer for him beside the shower in the morning. Keeping raisins stocked in her kitchen, although she despised them, because he loved them.

So her actually making an extraordinary effort showed him how important she took this. And him.

"You can show me when you're back." He took the bottle of red wine and walked over to one of the huge wine fridges to place it back inside. He leaned back against the counter, holding on with one hand. "You can also tell me what it is now and I'll pretend to be surprised later."

That actually made her laugh out loud, which made him happy in return. Peeta didn't like it when Katniss worried too much.

"They just called my name," she finally announced, a bit of sadness in her voice. "I'll text you when I'm back?"

"Or you could stop by?" Peeta suggested, already knowing that she would decline.

Katniss sighed. "I'd love to, babe, but I'm not sure when I'll actually arrive and I don't want to wake you."

"I don't mind when you wake me up," he tried nonetheless.

She chuckled, but stood firm. "I'll come over for breakfast tomorrow. Deal?"

Peeta knew when he had to give in and agreed.

After they hung up, he looked around the spacious room and sighed once. Today was their third anniversary and just like the years before he closed the business for tonight. The silence of the empty restaurant suddenly felt very strange. He pushed himself off the counter, walked back to the only set table and started to clean up.

The small black velvet box went back into his pocket.

**xXx**

He greeted her with a deep kiss when she arrived for breakfast the next morning, which she returned wholeheartedly.

"Happy belated anniversary, love," he whispered at her lips, and for an answer she grinned before she kissed him again.

After they sat down and started to eat he reached into his pocket.

A moment later he presented her a key. "For you. Now it doesn't matter anymore at what time you arrive."

Katniss stared at the key for a couple seconds, eyes the size of a small plate. For a moment Peeta wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing, but then a glorious smile made her whole face light up.

She took the key from his hands and placed it on the table. Then she stood up and took his hand in hers. "I think it's time for your surprise," she giggled, while pulling him from his seat and down the hallway in the direction of his bedroom.

His smile was nearly blinding when he discovered the sunset-orange lingerie she was wearing.

**xXx**

The Everdeen tradition dictated to decorate and hang the stockings on the chimney on Thanksgiving Day. After the feast, everybody sat around the coffee table in the family room, drew a name from a bowl and started to decorate the stocking for the person they got. They drank Grandma Rosemarie's famous mulled wine and feasted on pumpkin pie and white chocolate chip cookies.

Peeta loved that tradition. From the first time he joined Katniss and her family for the holiday he instantly felt welcome and home.

It made him quite angry that he was about to miss all of it.

The Nashville branch had called late at night two days ago. Gunner, the restaurant manager, sounded crestfallen when he explained there had been a kitchen fire. The fire department had it quickly under control, but the kitchen didn't look good.

Peeta was on the first flight out to Tennessee.

When he arrived at the restaurant the stench of smoke and burned things was thick in the air. The kitchen looked even worse than he had expected. Peeta knew it would take a few days to arrange everything to reopen as fast as possible, starting with contacting the insurance, calling his financial advisers and accountants, organizing contractors for the rebuild and everything else in between.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. Can't believe I'm gonna miss Thanksgiving, but it's worse than I thought," he sighed into the phone, his hand rubbing over his forehead in frustration. Tonight's headache was inevitable.

"It doesn't surprise me, Peeta. There was a _fire_ in one of your restaurants, of course it will take time. I'm sad you're not gonna be here tomorrow, but I understand that you have no choice," Katniss replied with a hint of hurt in her voice. He knew she understood, but Thanksgiving was a big deal for her so he felt doubly bad. He hated it when he disappointed people, and Katniss especially.

"I’ll try to hurry, maybe I'll make it back for the stocking decoration." He attempted to think positive, but both he and Katniss knew it would be nearly impossible for him to get back that early.

"Peeta," Katniss sighed. "Really, it's okay. I know you feel bad about it, but this is really nothing you have any control over. Organising everything will take time, and everybody will understand that."

"Still …"

"Please, don't worry, babe," Katniss pleaded, and he gave in. He knew she was right and that she knew he hated that he was about to miss the holiday. Things like that were simply unforeseeable.

"I love you," he whispered into the phone, and was able to hear the soft smile in her voice when she returned the sentiment.

After they ended the call, he reached into his pocket. It seemed the black velvet box had to stay there for a while longer.

**xXx**

Exhaustion made him slump against the door when he arrived back home six days later. It was nearly midnight and he couldn't wait to crawl into his bed and sleep for the next twelve hours.

He was surprised when he looked up and discovered the dim light from the floor lamp shining from the living room. His exhaustion vanished a little by the thought that Katniss must have let herself in to wait for his return.

Ignoring the bags he hurried inside.

"Katniss?" he asked softly when there wasn't any movement. Only when he turned around the couch he saw that she had fallen asleep on it. He sat down on the coffee table and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, smiling down at her. He loved it to come home to her.

"Peeta?" she mumbled, blinking a couple times, before a loving smile appeared around her lips when she found him sitting in front of her. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home," Peeta replied. She sat up and pulled him onto the couch. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he took a deep breath. He felt himself relax for the first time in days when she snuggled into his side.

For the next few minutes they simply sat there and enjoyed each other's company.

"I've got you something," Katniss finally interrupted their silence. She leaned forward and grabbed a small bag from the coffee table he hadn't noticed had been there. Peeta raised his eyebrows as he took it from her, but she just shrugged.

He nearly teared up when he discovered the decorated stockings, one with his and the other one with her name on it.

"The whole family helped," she explained, but then avoided his eyes and paused in her speech. Peeta knew she was searching for words, even though he had no idea what this was about. He waited patiently for her to continue.

Finally, after swallowing once and taking a deep breath, she looked up and said, "There are still last year's stockings at my parents house, but maybe … maybe we can hang the two new ones in our own home?"

"Katniss?" he nearly screeched. He was completely flabbergasted, not sure he understood correctly.

She took another deep breath before repeating her question, this time in clearer words. "Would you like to move in togeth-"

His kiss interrupted her question, and she laughed into it. He felt her shoulders relax and her arms wrapping around him.

"Absolutely," he whispered against her lips after a few moments, and then resumed kissing her breathless.

**xXx**

"But … but … it's _Christmas_!"

He could feel her irritation even though they were only talking over the phone. And her reaction was even understandable. Peeta actually was surprised she hadn't full out shouted at him. It wasn't every day your boyfriend told you he wouldn't be home for Christmas Eve.

"I know, love. And I'm so, _so_ sorry," he apologized, sounding all the way remorseful and guilty, while he opened the oven and took the baked goods out of it. They were perfect.

"You're _sorry_?" her voice nearly cracked out of suppressed disappointment. "Peeta! If I had known earlier that you had to fly out to your parents I would have arranged to spend tonight at my family’s house, too. You've got to be kidding me!" Her anger finally made itself visible.

He put the pastries on a plate and placed it beside the pot of hot chocolate.

"It came very last minute, I'm really sorry, Kitty."

"Don't you dare ' _Kitty_ ' me!" she hissed, and even though he couldn't see her, he knew she must look like an avenging angel at that moment. "I'm really angry with you right now, Peeta Mellark! And when you're back after the holidays you've got a hell of lot of making up to do, Mister!" She huffed once. "Have a safe trip." And then the call was over.

 _Okay, that went surprisingly well_ , he mused, while arranging the drinks and food on the table and checking that everything was ready.

Shortly after Katniss had ended their conversation, Peeta heard keys in the lock, followed by the door being opened. He placed the last item on the table and then hurried into the dark kitchen to hide.

Only seconds later a surprised " _What the heck …_ " reached his ears, followed by a loud gasp.

"PEETA MELLARK!" Katniss shouted, and he was actually surprised when he could make out traces of anger in her voice. He hadn't expected that. Confused, he stepped out of the kitchen and saw her standing in the living room, arms akimbo and glaring in his direction. Feeling surprised would have been an understatement. It felt more like stepping in front of an executioner.

"I can't believe you!" she spat, her silver eyes looking like storm clouds. "This is not how I imagined you _finally_ giving me that stupid black velvet box!"

"I'm … sorry?" Her words felt like a kick to the guts. "I … I thought you'd-"

"You idiot!" she interrupted his stammering, still furious, but now he could also see the traces of tears on her cheeks. "First you call me and at the last minute cancel Christmas! You _fucking canceled it_! I was really mad, Peeta. _Really_ mad. Because I was actually looking forward to spending the holidays with you. And when I come home, miserable and hurt -  and yes, angry - you do something like _this_!" With her arm she pointed at the arrangement on the coffee table.

Her tears streamed down her face freely, and the anger and furious glare had disappeared. She was full out sobbing now and he felt like the biggest asshole in the history.

He was a damn fool, that's what he was. He thought himself clever with his plan, wanted to make it special for her, and in the process forgot how the whole thing could backfire in such a bad way.

"Oh, baby!" he finally unfroze and hurried over to her. The moment his arms wrapped around her she buried her face into his neck, still crying. He brushed his hands over her back, through her hair; pressed his lips to her head, on her temple. Her sobs slowly got softer. "I'm so sorry, love. I … this … it's … I just wanted to make it _special_."

"I don't need _special_ , Peeta. I just need _you_ ," Katniss finally hiccuped. He felt warmth flowing all through him, from his head to the tips of his toes. It wasn't often Katniss confessed such things. "I'm sorry, too. I turned into a banshee."

Peeta's lips formed into a smile at her temple. "But I love my banshee."

A half snort, half laugh escaped her, and he couldn't help himself and let out a soft chuckle. The whole scene was totally different than he had ever imagined.

Finally she raised her head and looked at him, still a little uncertain. "Will you still marry me?"

His heart nearly burst. Was she really asking him, after everything that just happened? As if he hadn't been sure from the moment he met her. "Will you still say yes if I ask?"

She raised one eyebrow, but the glint in her eyes was unmistakable. "Depends on the ring."

Peeta laughed out loud, before he stepped over to the coffee table, his arms still tightly wrapped around her, and took the black velvet box. The lid popped open and her eyes filled with tears again.

Katniss looked up from the ring, smiling. "Okay, you can ask n-"

"Will you marry me? Please?" he interrupted, his voice slightly cracking from the anticipation. He didn't care that her hair was a mess, that her face was slightly blotchy from the tears, or that she was still wearing her winter coat. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. The most caring, and loyal, and fierce. He loved her beyond measure.

"Yes!" she beamed. "Of course, you fool!"

They kissed and it was sloppy, their teeth getting in the way because they couldn't stop smiling, and their eyes never closing because they couldn't stop looking at each other. It was perfect.

It didn't take long to turn into heated, desperate kisses. Roaming hands. Flying clothes.

They didn't make it to the bedroom either, not when the couch was only steps away.

Afterwards, when their hearts and breaths calmed down, they sat bundled up in a soft blanket and feasted on the cheese buns and the now cold chocolate Peeta had prepared earlier.

Finally Katniss turned to him, smirking. "You should have asked months ago when you first bought the ring." Peeta's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Seriously, babe. Next time you want to surprise me with jewellery make sure you don't leave the receipt on top of the mail pile."

"You're just too clever, love," he chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her again.

It was still surreal, but she really had said yes. She was going to be his wife. He would get his happily ever after with the love of his life, he would make sure of that. Yes, there would be obstacles to overcome, and challenges along the way, but Peeta knew he wouldn't want to work through them with anyone else at his side.

He was going to marry Katniss Everdeen. And he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

**FIN**


	10. Golden (Gadge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, because somehow I got infected with the Winter Olympics AU virus as well. This one is Gadge.

* * *

**G O L D E N**

**A Winter Olympics Ice Skating AU**

* * *

**Gadge, Rated G**  

The last chords vibrate through the arena, and for a couple of seconds there's absolute silence. You could hear a needle drop.

Madge is breathing heavily, her chest rises and falls in quick succession. Not only from the ambitious free-skate but also from the nerves that are settling now. The program is over, the concentration and focus slip away and the excitement sets in, the relief and the absolute elation. They nailed the forward outside death spiral. Standing the throw triple axel jump never seemed easier. Not once did they look more graceful in their pair spin. The toe loop, the lutz, the salchow; everything went perfect.

She's stuck in the final position, her back bend over, and only sees the world upside down.

And then - by her fourth or fifth breath - the crowd goes wild. People jump from their seats; they scream, and call, and cheer. Goosebumps roll over her body at the reaction of the mass, it feels like electricity sizzles through the air.

Even through the layers of her outfit, she can feel Gale's lips form into a smirk against her breastbone. His hands squeeze her back where he still supports her in their finishing pose.

Years of knowing and working with each other make them straighten up in a fluent motion, grinning broadly first at each other before they turn to the judges for the bow and then circle the rink to thank the audience for their support.

Madge throws kisses to them and Gale waves, their hands tightly interwoven. If possible the cheers get even louder. Flowers sail to the ice, now and then even a stuffed animal. Somewhere in the middle of the crowd they discover a banner " _Team USA is GOLDEN!_ ".

It feels like only a few moments have passed before they stand inside the valuation box and wait for their scores, their trainers and staff around them.  

"No need to be nervous, baby," he whispers in her ear and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "We've got this." His grin is wide and mischievous,his eyes sparkle with mirth and a promise what's to come, no matter what the results will show. She knows he's not talking about Olympic Gold either. Or at least not _only_ about the Gold Medal.  

Madge smiles up at him while her own arms slip around his waist and blows a kiss under his jaw, his beard tickling in a familiar way.

"You're right, love," she agrees. "We're lucky. We already got the most important Gold." She takes his left hand in hers, lifts it to her face and presses her lips to the gold band on his ring finger. Afterwards she curls her fingers into the fabric of his costume and leans with her forehead against his breastbone. At the same time Gale's hand slips to the base of her neck, his lips coming to rest on the crown of her head. They close their eyes and take a deep breath; their heartbeats synchronized just like their performance.

"The results for Team USA, Gale and Madge Hawthorne …"


	11. Clueless (Everlark & Gadge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for a prompt challenge with xerxia31, which somehow got forgotten. ggg

* * *

  **C L U E L E S S**

* * *

  **Everlark & Gadge, Rated T**

Katniss lounges on the couch in the Hawthorne's living room, her hair pulled off her face and neck. It's summer, and there's a heat wave, and the air conditioning in the Everdeen residence next door has broken down. The repair man is busy as hell, and it will take another two days for him to get here and fix it.

Madge lounges beside her, her legs on Gale's lap, who sits in the adjoining chair. Every motion is too much, it seems. Katniss is certain they didn't move a single limb in the last ten minutes. At times like these she feels very sorry for Peeta. He's working at the bakery most days, but should arrive shortly. As soon as he's done today they'll head out to Uncle Haymitch's lake house to spend a couple days there. She's looking forward to the cold lake water and the breeze that's always blowing up there. And the working air conditioning in every room. Summer break from college is awesome when you don't have to suffer in a heatwave.

"Even for me, it's too freaking hot," Madge admits. A surprise, for her comfort zone lies between 75 and 90 °F; everything below is too cold, everything above too hot. Which is why Gale always wears t-shirts, even in winter.

"I'll check if we've got some ice cream." Gale heaves himself out of the chair, presses a kiss to the top of Madge's head and turns in the direction of the garage, where the Hawthorne's have their deep freezer.

Katniss and Madge fall back into their silent suffering. At some point they hear Rory barrel down the stairs and sprint out the front door, with a short ' _Bye!_ ' in their direction the only way to know it had been him. But everything else stays calm.

"Man, this is taking forever," Katniss complains after a couple minutes of Gale still lost somewhere in the depths of the freezer. "I'll get myself a glass of water. You want some?"

Madge simply shakes her head, the corners of her lips pulled up into a small smile of thanks. Katniss peels herself from the couch, her sweaty skin sticking to the fabric for a moment. Dragging herself over to the kitchen is nearly torture. She grabs a glass from the cupboard over the sink, shuffles over to the fridge, and fills it to the rim with ice cubes.

But when she turns back to the sink, her eyes catch movement through the window and fall on a car at the roadside. A tall figure leans with folded arms in the open window of the driver's side, a blonde girl behind the wheel, half obscured. Because it's already dark outside, it takes Katniss a second to realize the broad, dark haired figure who's leaning against the window is _Gale_.

Katniss pauses, turning her head in the direction of the living room to be certain that Madge still lingers on the couch. Her best friend hasn't moved an inch. Confused, she turns her eyes back to the scene outside, only to observe the blonde brushing her palm over Gale’s cheek before both lean in and kiss.

She nearly drops the glass of water.

For a second she can't believe her eyes, but when nothing about the situation changes after a moment, she has to admit to herself the bitter truth: Gale is having an affair.

Bitterness is joined by anger.

How _dare_ he?! And in front of his house, while his girlfriend waits for him on the couch? Katniss never thought she could be this disappointed in her oldest friend.

She's just about to storm outside and give him an earful about respect, and earnestness, and trust, when Madge calls from the living room and asks if she could have a glass of water after all.

Madge could ask for the moon and the stars at the moment, and Katniss would try to arrange for them. Her best friend gets cheated on by her other best friend, and she's really not okay with it. Far from it.

Katniss grabs another glass, fills it too with ice and water, and brings it to the living room. She's about to make an excuse to turn around and storm outside when the front door opens and Peeta comes in.

"Hello, ladies!" he greets cheerfully, placing a bag with baked goods on the coffee table. He leans in to kiss Katniss hello, but she grabs his arm and drags him back to the front door.

"We’ll be right back," she calls to Madge, who looks surprised by Katniss’ action. Surprise turns into mischievousness within a second.

"Always use protection, kids," Madge snickers. Normally Katniss would blush to the roots of her hair, but right now she doesn't even register what her best friend said. She pulls Peeta outside, over to the Everdeen residence.

"Wow," Peeta smirks as he stumbles after her, his arm still in her vice grip. "You must have missed me a lot, love."

Katniss ignores his flirtation, now pushing him with her hands on his back through the backdoor into the kitchen. A second later she's wrapped in his arms and he kisses her senseless. Katniss moans, can't help but sink into him, Peeta is such an excellent kisser. It takes some time for her to remember why she dragged him to her family's home in the first place.

"Stop it," she chides softly, her lips still tingling from his kiss. "This isn't a seduction, Peeta."

"It's not?" he looks a little surprised, but his arms tighten around her. "You sure did a great job of letting it look like one." He dips down and nuzzles her neck, distracting her again.

Katniss nearly gives in, the situation at hand too tempting. Mom has a night shift. Dad is with his pals at a football game. Prim is around town with her friends, enjoying their last summer together before senior year.

She pushes him away, putting some distance between them to avoid temptation. If she doesn't tell him right this moment, she's sure her instincts will take over and she’ll let him devour her.

As Peeta tries again, she blurts it out.

"Gale is cheating on Madge."

He stops in his tracks, his look surprised and baffled. "What?!"

Katniss nods vigorously and wrings her hands in front of her. How can she explain to him that she saw Gale kissing a girl other than her best friend? And still, this is exactly what she tells him. She describes what she saw through the kitchen window only minutes earlier.

When she's finished Katniss expects Peeta to storm out of her kitchen and back over to the Hawthornes, ready to defend Madge's honor. Nobody messes with his friends, even if it's other friends.

Instead he keeps standing in front of her and still looks slightly dumbfound. "What?!" he repeats, his head slightly shaking, with arms akimbo.

"What ' _what'_? Did I speak in a foreign language?" Katniss scowls at him, her arms now crossed defensively in front of her. "I saw Gale kiss another girl."

"Katniss," Peeta sighs, still shaking his head, with half affection half amusement adorning his handsome features.

This rubs her the wrong way. _That's_ the reaction she gets from a revelation like this? Hell no!

"You know what?" Now she glares at him, and suddenly the astonishment is back on his face. "If this is some guy code, bro codex thing, fine! But I won't stand by and watch my best friend get cheated on!"

She turns around with a flourish, and storms back outside. He's so perplexed about this turn of events, he doesn't even have the time to react immediately. Katniss is halfway back to the Hawthorne's when Peeta finally registers what's about to happen.

"Katniss!" he calls after her, but she's on a mission.

She storms through the front door and finds Gale sitting beside Madge on the couch, Peeta hot on her heels.

"Wow, that was fast," the girl utters, but falls silent when she sees the storm clouds on Katniss' face.

"Katniss …" Peeta tries again, but she already glares at the dark haired man looking confused back at her.

"How dare you!" she accuses, her whole posture screaming murder. She stands in front of Gale and looks like an amazon warrior.

He's a tall, muscular man, and normally can hold his ground, but when Katniss Everdeen is this enraged, glaring daggers at everyone in sight, he wants to crawl under a stone and hide. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" she continues, now shaking her head at his supposed deceit. "I saw you outside, just a couple minutes ago! You were-"

"It's Prim and Rory!" Peeta shouts at this moment, making everybody turn their attention to him. Even Katniss stops her glaring and turns to her boyfriend.

"Huh?" is all she can utter.

The blond man presses the balls of his hands into his eyes, while a deep sigh escapes him. "You saw Rory kissing Prim, Katniss," he repeats. He looks at her, now a mix of impatience and amusement coloring his face. "Not Gale and some mysterious girl. Prim and Rory are dating."

Silence falls over the four friends.

"Wait … you thought I was _cheating on Madge_?!"

Gale's realization gets ignored when Katniss comprehends what Peeta just told her. "They're what?!"

This time it's Madge who answers her, already trying to mask the snicker in her voice. "How did you not know that? _Everybody_ knows that. _Your parents_ know it."

Katniss gapes at them, still trying to process the news about her little sister dating the neighbor boy. Although, if she thinks about it … Prim _does_ spend a lot of time over here. The phrase " _Rory and I are working on our school project_ " gets a totally new meaning.

For a couple seconds the living room is deadly silent, the four friends exchanging surprised looks.

"I can't believe you would think that I'd cheat! I'm _in love_ with Madge."

Gale huffs, crossing his arms in front of him. Madge bursts out laughing, wrapping her arms around him and assures him that she knows that.

Peeta smirks at them before turning back to Katniss, who blushed a crimson color and nearly stumbles over the words in her haste. "I'm sorry, Gale. Really. It was dark outside, and Rory looks so much like you … I never thought you were a cheater before, I swear!"

Her best friend simply grumbles, slightly shaking his head, but the small grin around his lips tells her he's not seriously mad at her. A little groveling, and paying for the next meal at _Applebee's_ , will get her on his good side again.

"I tried to tell you, before you stormed over here to defend Madge's honor. I said hi to them when I got here." Peeta explains, stepping over to Katniss and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. From the smirk on his face, she can tell that she won't live this one down any time soon. Still …

"What car was she driving?"

"Prim told me she forgot her purse here before she left with her girlfriends, so she borrowed Rue's new car to grab it quickly. I'm quite sure she asked Rory to bring it out to her."

Katniss concedes, accepting with a sigh that she sometimes just jumps to conclusions. She swears, the next time she thinks she sees something alarming, she will _ask_ before she _accuses_.

And this time she'll simply blame it all on the heat.

Wrapping her arms around Peeta's waist, Madge's giggles and Gale's half-grunt-half-laugh in her ears, Katniss has just a single question left. "How come I'm always the last one to know stuff like this?"

Peeta laughs out loud, joined by their friends, and after pressing a kiss to her temple he answers, "Because, love, sometimes you are simply clueless."

**FIN**


End file.
